Only Hope
by mirandazoe
Summary: Her brother died and she did something that is unforgivable, that is until you find out what happens! she has a boyfriend that isnt the nicest fellow in town but hey what can a girl do? story is better than summary! sorry i'm bad at summary's!Troyella!YAY
1. My Fault

**Here's the first chapter guys!!! Hope you like it as much as my friends at school do!!!**

As I stood in the middle of my bedroom in my black satin dress and couture shoes only one thought ran through my mind… _I'm the reason he died. I killed him!_

I told my tear stained cheeks to get ready for more rivers of tears. Slowly but surely the tears started to race down my cheeks.

I heard a knock on my balcony door but ignored it. I then collapsed sobbing into my hands.

The person at the door rushed into my room, I guess seeing if I was alright, but I wasn't. I looked up still sobbing and barely found the person to be Troy Bolton, the last person I expected.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in a very concerned manor.

I, at that moment, didn't care who it was and feel into his arms crying out everything that was bottled up in me. The cap finally came off and I couldn't find an end to the bottle, the tears just kept rushing down my cheeks, and onto his shirt.

Troy stayed kneeled down in front of me and let me cry into him while slightly caressing my back.

As he caressed my back I slowly calmed down, like his hand was a magic stick able to handle anything in its way, I pulled a way from him.

He then cupped my face in his hands and gently looked straight into my eyes, boring into me, "What's wrong?" he asked me, this time more concerned than before.

"Why would you care?" I asked in a soft yet very confused way, he wasn't usually that soft around me.

"Because I do, now tell me what's wrong?" this time his voice was concerned and worried, the way he looked at me, his face painted with an expression that made me want to tell him everything, but I couldn't, he wouldn't understand.

"You… you wouldn't understand…" I told him knowing the fear in my gut wanted him to know… wanted him to feel my pain, show him that just because his life is perfect didn't mean mine was.

He then stood up, I thought he was going to leave but, no, he went to the bathroom, filled a glass with water. He then came back to kneel in front of me and whisper while handing me the water, "then make me understand gabriella, make me understand!" he told me softly.

I looked down to my feet and slowly began to unbuckle my shoes, as I slowly began my story, my heart wrenching story, it hurt to talk about, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

He nodded his head up and down.

"My brother died and… it was my fault." I said stuttering out my every word, it might not seem like it but this was hard for me.

Even though my world was blurred out by the tears that were still streaming down my face, I could tell he was confused.

"What… do you mean by it's your fault?" he asked me carefully.

"He got into a fight with my boyfriend!" I responded quietly, but just loud enough so he could here me.

"If I may ask but, why did Michael and your brother get into a fight?"

You see, he knew my boyfriend since he is on the basketball team; he probably came over to see if Michael, my boyfriend, was here, he actually does it quite a bit!

"I'm not sure I should tell you!" I answered unsure with myself and how he would respond.

The moment I said this you could sense the frustration growing in him, even tough I was still crying you probably could have seen it twenty miles away from here.

"God damn-it **(not very sure how to spell)** Gabi, stop freaking stalling, you know you can trust me, so why won't you tell me?" he said to me just right above the usual volume a normal person would speak in.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak?!?!?!" I told him in a barely audible whisper.

"I prom-"he was cut off by the sound of my dads voice filling the house with a hint of sadness hidden somewhere in it.

"Gabi I'm home!" were the words that interrupted a conversation I was glad was broken.

"Troy you have to go; you know my dad will kill you for being in my room! He barely even lets Michael come in here! And plus he always comes in here after he changes into his casual clothes!" I whispered frantically, but silently happy on the inside, I know troy would freak out if I told him the truth and that would make him tell my dad. I didn't want that to happen anytime soon.

"Fine! But is Chad here?" he asked slightly frustrated, I knew he was frustrated but at that moment I really didn't care.

"Yeah, you could go see him if you like. My dad won't mind that." I told him standing up and going to my mirror, my make-up was a mess. Which in some weird way made me think of him, I am a horrible boyfriend picker.

With that he left me to cry, I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to choose Michael to be my boyfriend. I'm such an idiot.

My younger brother, Aiden, died because of me. He died because of me being an idiot. Me and my stupid stupidity. **(sorry if that is confusing)**

Then, at that moment, my dad since I was three entered my room. He was my dad since I was three because my now dead mom married Chad's dad when my brother, Jared, and I were three. Chad being my 'brother is yet another reason why Troy comes in my balcony door.

"Hey honey, how was your day…"

**Hey guys, I know that the ending of this chapter sucks but this is just a starter!!! I already have my next chapter written but its up to you guys if I post it!!! And if you don't like it that's ok, but please tell me because I don't want to be writing chapters and have nobody but my friends at school read them!!! Please though if you don't like it don't be too mean because I'm new at this!!! Thanks sooo much!!! Thank you for taking your time to read this!!! MWAH!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Miranda **


	2. The Oh So Wonderful Fight

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Sorry about the wait!! I went to Cozumel, Mexico for spring break!! It was sooo fun!! But im glad to be back!! Sooo here is the second chapter!! I really hope you like it!! It might be a little choppy but you tell me!! Oh and thank you every one who read my story, I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story!! It really means a lot to me!! So here it is!!**

As I woke from another reatless night, I tried to block out the thoughts of Aiden and Micheal. The key word in that statement is 'tried'.

In one swift moment, I kicked the sheet off my legs to the verey end of my bed. It had been a hot night, which lead to one thing, a hot day.

Which really sucked, I had soccer practice in about an hour. After I got dressed in my shorts and light shirt I headed towards my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, hoping and praying to brush away the thoughts of Micheal and Aiden.

Once I finished in my bathroom I turned on my ipod, which just so happened to be plugged into my ihome, and started to put on my shin guards. As I laced up my shoelaces one of my favorite songs, well not really favorite 'cause I love all the songs on my ipod, came on. It was 'Ellsworth' by Rascal Flats. Such a sad song.

I got interuptted by my thoughts by a knock on my balcony door, 'Gosh can't people remember the front door?' I asked myself. I picked myself up from my bed and went to my balcony doors. I peeked through the drapes. 'Great, just the person I wanted to see!'

Yep, you guessed it, Micheal stood there waiting for me to open the door. And he saw me peek so he knows I'm here. Just great.

I opened the door and told myself everything would be okay, and now would be the time to break up with him, and free me from this prson of a life I had.

"Hi Micheal!" I said trying not to sound scared of how he would react to what I was about to say, "I can't talk for long."

"Why? You never have time for me anymore! Im your boyfriend damn-it!" he yelled at me, I could tell this wouldn't turn out well, he was not in a good mood today.

"I have soccer practice in 30 minutes so I only have a little time to talk!" I told him, this time not scared but frustrated. Why did I pick this jerk? Oh wait I know! Im a girl who just attracts jerks! Ya, that's it!

I knew he could tell I was frustrated, I could tell it in his eyes. I noticed how that made him snap and he brought his hand up and slapped me straight across the face. I could feel a slight burning sensation an my cheek, my eyesight instantly became blurred as the tears came to my eyes. That made me mad, so mad I cant explain.

"You… you… YOU JERK!!" I yelled at him, " I AM DONE WITH YOU HITTING ME!! MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID, IDIOTIC, CRUEL PERSONALITY!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?? ALL I AM IS NICE TO YOU!! And what do you do in return??" I asked the last part quietly, the tears now racing down my cheeks, they wouldn't stop.

He didn't speak, he was speechless. No one had EVER , and when I say EVER I mean EVER, seen me like this, I didn't like to be this person. I don't cry, I stick it out, 'I don't cry, I don't cry, I don't cry!' I kept telling myself. Ever since New York, I noticed how I changed, I don't like it. I think everyone has noticed it too, I see them sometimes questioning me in their minds. I don't intend for people to know what happened there, just Zeke, he was the one that took me there after all, he was going to see family and I wanted to go somewhere so I went with him.

"YOU HIT ME AFTER FINDING A REASIN THAT DOESN'T EXIST!! AND THEN… and then I found out you were cheating on me when I was in new York!!" I started breathing heavily on top of my crying, I don't even know why but I just did.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he expressed truly dumfounded.

"ITS OVER!! STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!" I exclaimed, and out of the corner of my eye saw the clock. I missed half of practice already, oh well, I really don't really give a damn. I headed to the door but turned the moment I heard his arrogant voice.

"Good, Im glad we broke up! And if anyone asks, I broke up with you. I'm glad to be relieved from such a cheap little trampy slut!" he exclaimed, as he chuckled to himself, he was proud of himself that he could turn this around.

Those words made the tears come faster, I got more mad than any anger that had come to the surface of the earth, if that was even physically possible in itself. I walked straight up to him, my heavy breathing chest inches away from him, he stll smirked, and I told him with the strongest voice I could muster, "Well its good to know what you have been thinking this past year!!" and with that I punched him using all the force, anger, and emotion that had boiled up in me. Let me tell you here and now, it felt better than anything in the world, well so far.

I walked to the door and put my hnd on the door knob to my room, but turned to him one more time and said with tears puoring down my face, "and just to let you know I cheated on you when I was in New York, and the guy was really sweet!! Then he turned to be exactly like you!! You know what happened in the end?" I asked.

He shook his head in obvious pain and too scared to speak up, that punch must've hurt more than I thought. Wow, I have myself an arm.

"HE DIED!! GUESS WHOKILLED HIM?? ME!! I KILLED THE BASTARD!!" I yelled at him, I made it sound bad, really bad, but it wasn't I had a reason, so I ran out of the room to come face to face with Chad, Jared, my step-dad Jeff, teagan, and troy. All truly shocked at what they just heard, I guess I should have known they would hear me yelling.

They watched as I fell to the ground just sobbing uncontrolably… crying… just crying. Then they instantly bent down to comfort me. That's why I loved them, they put everything aside till they knew the whole story. They didn't judge or leave me hanging in moments like this. Troy, Jared, and Chad all helped me up after a couple minutes opf loud sobs and took me downstairs… away from Miceheal. Where they layed me down on the couch with my head on Troys thighs and Chad on the floor next to the couch and rubbed my back soothingly, and I think I heard Jared saying something like he was going to get me water, but I wasn't sure.

I heard some bumps over my crying, hard to believe I know, and saw Teagan and Jeff taking Micheal away.

I just cried harder, if possible, while Troy stroked my hair lovingly, he was so sweet.

I never in my life felt so broken, spilling my secrets, having to accept them, it all faded into my head then. And to have these people here to comfort me, slowly helps the long and painful journey to building myself back up again.

**Ok so there it is!! If things are confusing I promise it gets better!! Troy and gabby are NOT dating… yet!! :) lol!! The family part gets better!! I am going to find a way to explain it!! OH yeah!! I need help with the whole killing the guy in New York thing!! I need ideas on how it should happen!! So if you have any possible ideas on how I should make the flashback PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE private message me or leave it in a comment!! PLEASE!! Lol!! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… hmmmmmmmmmmm… anything else?? Nothing that I can think of!! Oh wait!! I know!! I LOVE to write lots of exclamation points and question marks!! Im sorry about that its just that I get carried away sometimes!! Lol!! Please comment!! Ill stop babbling now!! Love ya tons guys!! Sorry for the wait!! MWAH!!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Miranda!! (the one and only!! Lol!!)**


End file.
